Storm
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader]</html>


( watch?v=IJha-_… Please listen while you read!)

Underneath the veil of your curtains, you watched the billowing clouds, their hues of grey and black, conceal the solemn ascent of the sun. A sonorous rumble vibrated over the plains, signaling the oncoming storm. The wind quietly disturbed the trees, bending them gently, whisking crumbled leaves from trembling twigs. Once again, you concealed your home from the outside world behind your velvety drapes. Every tiny movement triggered a ghastly ache through your exhausted muscles, consequences of the expedition the day before. But, as you drew closer to the sofa resting at the middle of the room, you took notice of your daughter, Faith and youngest son, Matthias, sprawled over the cushions, faces relaxed, breathing steady. At the front of the fireplace, your eldest, Leon relaxed in his father's favorite rocking chair, an unknown momentum still pushing it to and fro. Deep purple bruises embedded into each of their cheeks. Scratch marks had been ripped into their tender skin.

They were alive. You were alive. You would take every bit of physical suffering in the world if it meant the safety of your children.

With a tired smile, you watched the siblings stir every now and then, grunting as they did so. Matthias, despite just turning fifteen, located his favorite childhood possession: an old cloak of his father's, the Wings of Freedom, though faded from use and age, still glorious shown amongst the sea of green. In front of his older siblings, he always claimed to be rid of it, that he no longer required its comfort. But, you knew better. He would never let go of this seemingly worthless treasure. After every assignment, when shaken and bothered, he pulled it from the depths of his covers, holding it tight, inhaling its scent, rubbing his face into its softness. You released a breathy chuckle and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear: he refused to move. It warmed your heart to find him so peaceful, a rarity for him at night. You felt nothing but pride for your youngest. Despite his emotional suffering, he pushed it all aside in order to battle for humanity. This took more fortitude than the average person could understand.

Faith draped next to him, head resting just the opposite side. Her cascade of ebony tresses dangled over the couch. Perfectly still like a marble statue, her chest barely rose and fell as she dreamt. Despite her exceptional skills as fighter, after all those long hours of struggling and training, you knew well this life was not meant for her. If she had it her way, she would live out alone, somewhere quiet and peaceful, sketching all the strange yet ethereal imagery she locked away in that mind of hers. It was almost hindering how much she kept to herself, but on the other hand, you could not blame her, the outside world being what it was. Yet, she strived so much to be like you, to mirror your strength, your courage, your patience as a mother and a Squad Leader. She still helped with cleaning the house, preparing dinner, every day household chores. She was your little shadow.

Then, you strolled over to Leon as he quietly rocked back and forth in the wooden chair, the smell of burnt ashes still hovering in the air. The tender skin beneath his eyes, puffy and bruised, the thin, hollows of his cheeks, the red ribbons of blood adorning his white skin; every little feature indicated his role as a soldier, a Scout. Though his hair was longer and shaggier, his nature a little more tolerant towards his companions, he resembled his father, in every other aspect. He held wisdom behind his pale, grey eyes beyond his years, unwavering power and a foul attitude that followed the steps of his father, his Captain. Very little did he show any weakness, save for the privacy of his room. Many times before breaking away from the walls of the only world he knew, he clutched his knees to his chest, his mouth forming words of a silent prayer. The slant of his brows and the wrinkles of his eyes squeezed shut showed the fear he concealed each day, only to come out face calm and collected. You knew well he was destined for something amazing.

With a quiet sigh, you unlatched your cloak around your shoulders, wrapping it carefully around his shoulders. Slits of silver peered through his feline eyes for a moment before settling back into his seat. Satisfied at their peaceful state, you returned to the haven of your bedroom, footsteps lighter than a feather's. A heavy rain began its assault on the window, rattling the glass. A branch brushed against the wood of the house's walls with an ear piercing scratch, the noise triggering a shiver up your spine. With a sharp exhale, you sunk into the softness of your bed. Your husband, heavy as a stone, bumped into your arm due to the weight. Grunting irritably, he turned over to you, sharp eyes clouded with sleep. Naturally, not a speck of grime contaminated Levi's face. His dry lips pressed into a hard line, expression unreadable. For a few moments of silence, he gazed into your face, until he finally took your wrist and gently pulled you towards him, settling himself comfortably over you. Even as you smiled, his face remained unchanged. However, cupping your face in his hands, he planted a sweet kiss on your cheek, the bridge of your nose, over your eyelids. Despite his rough talk and inability to express himself eloquently, Levi learned with each passing year to communicate those troublesome emotions in little forms of physical contact. Completely contrary to his demeanor, he was a glutton for affection, having received little to none throughout his life. As you aged, you found yourself appreciating these gentle terms of affection rather than passionate acts between your sheets. They possessed so much meaning. You felt the pounding of his strangled heart throughout every exhausted vein, his hitched breaths against your skin as he trailed the tip of his nose and the rims of his lips over the contours of your face. As he never stated these feelings in words, these actions spoke everything that was needed; relief for the return of his family, exhaustion, and love that always took your breath away.

Breathing deeply, you closed your eyes and inhaled his clean scent. You drowned yourself in his warmth. You sensed the tingling of your skin from his touch. The people most precious to you were home safe. Every scratch and bruise was worth that much.

Levi pulled away only to rest his head snuggly in the crook of your neck. His deep sigh warming the exposed skin, and his arms rested gingerly at the tops of your arms. As his weight pressed you into the bed, you latched your arms around his waist, the drowsiness finally settling in. The rumbles of the clouds grew into crashes, the quick flickers turning into instant flashes. The rain shook your window, threatening to enter the confinements of your home. Compared to the screams of dying shoulders and groans of hungry Titans, this thundershower was music to your ears.

For these few moments right after an expedition, everything seemed perfect to you. You wanted nothing more, you wanted to drift away to sleep in the arms of your beloved, listening to the sounds of the storm.


End file.
